Voverte a amar si importar las adversidades
by ALEXXINO GUTY
Summary: la siguiente historia transcurre tres meses después de que Ash se va del pueblo dejando sola a serena y sin ninguna explicación El tratara de explicárselo todo pero el destino les jugara una mala pasada lograra explicárselo o no
1. VOLVIENDO A EMPESAR

NOTA IMPORTANTE

La siguiente historia es una secuela de ¨Volverte a amar¨ escrita por darkcharizian por la razón de su final así que le di uno mejor final que todos esperaban

OJO

la historia original es del autor antes mencionado no mía yo solo le di un final feliz y según mi punto de vista el autor solo puso lo que en verdad pasaría yo solo lo escribí porque no me gusto y porque ademas soy fanático del amourshipping y puse un final que me gustaría que pasara en el amine original

espero que les guste

espero buenos comentarios

Capítulo 1:

*Después de un tiempo

Tras de 3 meses que duraron como la noche en pueblo boceto serera se levanta muy temprano para a ir al cine "Voy a salir con kalm le dijo a su madre muy contenta"

Entre que su madre le dice

Cuídate mucho y que tengas un lindo día

Kalm le pregunta a serena que por esta tan contenta y ella le responde

Es que ya ha pasado un tiempo en que me dijiste que me amabas después de salir del cine y por eso estoy tan contenta

Por lo que kalm le responde

-Aaaaaa- si después de que él se fue sin darte ninguna una explicación se te veía muy triste y por eso quise reanimarte invitándote a cine y ver la película que querías y decirte lo que sentía por ti

-Que tierno gracias por eso te amo

expreso con una gran sonrisa

Después se besaron tan cariñosa mente y se fueron al cine

""Mientras en pueblo paleta Ash estaba muy agradecido con los doctores que salvaron a su madre de su operación ya que su madre estaba aún en recuperación pero iba mejorando poco a poco

Pero nunca olvido a serena y se pregunta qué porque nunca respondió al mensaje que envió Pensó:

"Tales este muy molesta con migo y quizás ni siquiera quiera escucharme"

...Mientras preparaba las cajas de él y su madre con la ayude de Dawn para ir a pueblo Boceto para ir a su casa de campo

Les va a encantar dijo a su madre y a Dawn

expreso el muchacho

Su madre expreso en serio es tan linda

Si le respondió Ash hay te vas a recuperar más rápido

Entonces recojamos rápidos las cajas para ir allá expreso Dawn

Luego de llegar al aeropuerto Dawn le pregunta a Ash que porque esta tan preocupado

Y él le responde con una vos tan desanimado

Es por lo que te conté respondió...

Aaa es por ella respondió

le pregunta:

Aun la amas

Si ! pero aun no puedo comprender porque no respondió a mis llamadas ni mensajes

Pero tengo un presentimiento de saber quién fue el causante de todo

Aaaa y pudo haber sido pregunto

-Un tal kalm que había sido amigo de serena pero parecía que el quería ser algo más que un amigo

Aaa respondió algo preocupada

Y porque te preocupa tanto que él sea el causante de todo esto

^^Es que cuando recién llegue a pueblo boceto y arreglar mi casa los vi muy apegado a ella y llegue a pensar que eran ellos salían a tal punto que la madre de serena me dijo eso pero había sido una mentira para proteger su hija de mi a tal razón que ice muchas cosas que no me siento muy de Orgulloso de contar. Recordando lo que el había hecho con Eureka

^^Pero cuando le ida a preguntar qué cosas había hecho el llamado para subir en el avión la detuvo ^^

Despego el avión y les informaba que la hora de llegada seria en la tarde

Serena allá voy expreso Ash Mientras en pueblo Boceto Serena llegaba a su casa después de estar con kalm todo el día

Ya era hora de que llegara expreso su madre un poco molesta

Y ella le responde

Ya te dije que iba estas con el todo día expreso muy cansada

Se fue a tomar un baño y se fue a dormir muy temprano.

Ya Dije te Que iba Estas con El Todo Dia expreso muy cansada

Se fue un Tomar un baño y se fue a dormir muy temprano


	2. EL REGRESO

Capítulo 2

Cuando Ash estaba a punto de llegar a pueblo boceto se repetía en su mente (lo voy a arreglar lo voy a arreglar)

Llegaron al aeropuerto del pueblo se propuso primero llega a su casa y mostrarle a su madre y a dawn de que tan bonita era y demostrarle que él no estaba mintiendo

Ya estamos cerca expreso

Que! Todavía mas ?

Expresaron su madre y dawn

Si es que ha pasado un tiempo y no me acuerdo la dirección exacta de la casa con un sonrisa en su rostro

Tu no cambia expreso dawn algo furiosa pero a la ves feliz

Ya hemos llegado expreso Ash muy feliz

Que linda! Expresaron su madre y Dawn

Pasemos entonces porque que por dentro es mucho más linda

Entraron a la casa y Ash le mostraba todo lo que el había arreglado

Hasta q entraron en el baño y a Ash se puso algo triste porque es ese momento recordó a serena

-Que te para le pregunto su madre

-Nada le respondió con una sonrisa falsa es que estoy algo cansado y quiero descansar de dijo

-Aaaaaa entonces terminemos con el recorrido de esta hermosa casa

Finalmente Ash le mostro su cuarto a su madre y a dawn para que su fueran a dormir

Mientras su madre le preparaba la cena le dice

-Que hermoso el cuarto que me diste y cuál es tu cuarto le pregunto

Ninguno respondió

Y por qué lo dijo preocupada

Es que cuando iba a arreglar el resto de los cuartos me llamaron a decirme que estaba enferma así que lo deje así solo con dos cuartos así que me dirija a buscarte

Comprendo pero ya lo vas arreglar

Si después de que acomodemos todo

Entonces pensó :

Que tierno es un gran hijo pensó su madre con un gran orgullo cuando lo miraba

Mientras la madre de serena pasaba por casualidad de pronto de percata que las luces de la casa que le vendió a Ash estaban prendidas

-Hasta que llego expreso con un gran disgusto

Se acercó a ver si él estaba solo y vio pasa a dawn a la sala pensando lo peor

Pensó"

"Se va como si nada y ahora vuelve con una chica sí que más difícil de entenderlo yo que creía que era un muchacho ejemplar para que pueda estar al lado de mi hija"

Se dio la vuelta y no pudo ver que madre pasaba también a la sala

Pero serena tuvo un sueño extraño esa misma noche que recordaba du viaje con Ash pero se levantó de repente y pensó:

Porque soñé con el pero recordó que él se había ido sin darle una explicación y se volvió a dormir algo molesta y desinteresada .

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano serena recibe una llamada del Sr Rodríguez informándole:

Serena necesito que vengas a ciudad lumios para una carrera de Ryhorn por la inauguración de un nuevo centro pokemon

Sin pensarlo se levantó le dijo a su madre de la situación ella lo comprendió y la dejo ir

llamo a su novio y se dispusieron a ir a la ciudad

Mientras tanto Ash se levantaba muy animado desayuno y comenzó su entrenamiento matutino

Paso una hora estaba pensando cono reaccionaria serena al verlo de nuevo y se decía :

Solo espero que me deje explicarle de lo que paso con mi madre y que intente decírtelo pero por alguna razón no le había llegado su mensaje y que no pudo comunicarse con ella porque su celular se había queda sin batería

Ojala que ella lo comprenda se lo repetía

Llego a su casa toco el timbre y salió la madre de ella

-que ases aquí?

Le pregunto muy enojada

Espere señora antes de todo puedo explicarle a punto de algo triste

-supongo que tienes una buena excusa para que llegues así

si exclamo  
así que Ella lo dejo pasar y el muchacho comienza a explicarle.

espero sus comentarios


	3. LA EXPLICACION

El comienza a explicarle desde el comienzo que porque se fue

\- mire señora todo comen so después de haber llegado a su hija en su casa llegue a la mía y tuve una llamada de un amigo informándome que madre había enfermado y que tenían que operarla de urgencia

Pero porque no nos dijiste nada le pregunto muy preocupada

-Intente comunicarme vine hacia aquí pero no había nadie ya no tenía tiempo de nada porque exclamo algo triste se hacía tarde para mi vuelo a casa así que le envié un mensaje a serena y entiendo porque no lo vio

Te entiendo y como está tu madre le pregunto muy preocupada

\- está bien gracias a la operación se puso mejor y esta con migo en la casa

-Comprendo pero la chica que vi Ayer en tu casa le pregunto nerviosa

Aaa ella en una amiga que me acompaño todo este tiempo y por eso quise invitarla a que conociera mi hogar que tanto le conté cuando me acompañaba a cuidar a mi madre

-Solo es tu amiga le pregunto algo seria

-Si nada mas respondió algo avergonzado por las pregunta que le había hecho

-Comprendo muy bien no te los pasado bien en este tiempo le exclamo

Y sin pensarlo dos veces pregunto por Serena algo preocupado

-No esta salió a cuidad lumios por una carrera de ryhons

-Y cuando volverá le pregunto angustiado

-A lo que ella responde

Mañana en la mañana llegara aquí pero no sería buena idea que la vieras

Porque ? le pregunto algo angustiado

Es que desde que te fuiste ella se lo ha pasado mal a tal punto que no pudo dormir varias noches intentando comprender que porque no le habías dicho nada

-Comprendo le contesto desanimado

Se levantó y le dijo:

\- no le diga nada que vine a verla no quisiera se ponga triste y no deseo que pase eso

-Así que le dejare esta nota y por favor dígale que los carteros se equivocaron de lugar o alguna excusa para decirle que por eso la nota no llego a tiempo

-Entendido no ^lo pensó dos veces^

Porque para ella era el muchacho indicado para su hija y lo ayudo para ver como reaccionaria su hija y luego contárselo

Le agradeció y cuando estaba a punto de salir la madre de serena le dice:

\- o puedo ocultarlo y le explica que hay un gran problema y le explica algo triste

Le dice que cuando él se fue ella se izó novia de kalm

-Por eso no creo que esto vaya a salir bien dijo algo preocupada

-No se preocupe solo quiero que entienda lo que me sucedió y espero que comprenda nada mas lo dijo algo desanimado

Pero le dice la madre de ella en lo que él responde

-Sé que él le dio lo que yo no pude en este tiempo

-Yo solo espero que este bien con él y que sea feliz ahora solo me interesa eso y espero que esa carta no afecte en nada esa relación lo dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Ya es hora de irme mi madre ha de estar preocupada lo dijo algo triste pero a la ves feliz

-Hasta pronto espero una respuesta motivadora

Llego a su hogar a punto de lágrimas por lo que le había dicho la madre de serena entro y sin darle ninguna explicación a su madre y a dawn solo entro en su cuarto y lo pensó una y mil veces que ojala todo se solucione pero cuando estaba a punto de dormir entra dawn y le pregunta que le había pasado.


	4. LA REACCION

Dawn le pregunta que es lo que le había pasado y cae en un llanto y le cuenta

Me fui a explicarle todo a serena pero me lleve un gran disgusto porque ella no estaba y también me había olvidado y además también tenía un novio

-Y por eso esta tal mal le pregunto preocupada

-No sé qué todo eso fue por mi culpa por eso me siento tan mal pero a la ves feliz porque ella encontró a alguien mejor que yo que no la dejara sin darle ninguna

explicación

Así que dawn le da un abraso y le dice que todo va a mejorar y que ya no este así porque podría preocupar a su madre

-Comprendo le respondió voy a ver qué sucede mañana a ver cómo es su reacción al ver la nota que le deje

Entiendo dijo dawn algo descontenta porque pensó que ya la había olvidado y así estar ella con el

Tengo algo de sueño dijo Ash

Comprendo le dijo que tengas una buena noche mientras salía

Amanecía serena llega con kalm a su casa ellos se despiden entre a su casa y su madre en un tono seria le dice

Toma esto te llego ayer en la tarde

-Que es le pregunto

-Es una nota para ti

el cartero me explico que hubo in error al entregártela

-Como una carta de quien

-no se no pude abrirla por alguna razón no pude abrirla hasta que tu llegaras

Abre la carta y hay esta una nota que decía de Ash para Serena ella se sorprende a abre la nota y esto decía:  
^^Serena amor mío, surgió un improvisto y tengo que volver a Paleta… mi madre enfermó y tengo que estar con ella, espero que comprendas cuando leas este mensaje y vengas algún día a visitarnos, estaremos en contacto, te amo^^

Ella no pudo comprender que porque esa carta no llego a tiempo o porque no le envió un SMS solo entendía que el no tuvo culpa de haberse ido sin dar ninguna explicación pero era muy tarde pensó que el ya no quisiera verlo así que se ensero en su cuarto para pensarlo

ahs salió muy temprano para su entrenamiento y de pronto lo vio kalm lo detiene y le dice

\- Que asesa aquí !

No ves que tu solo haces sufrir a serena y esto le hace mal a ella exclamo molesto

-Si comprendo todo lo que ella había sufrido porque yo también sufrí lo mismo que ella sufrió así que déjame en paz tengo que terminar con mi entrenamiento se voltio y se fue

Mientras Ash se iba él pensó

todo lo que hecho con ella no va a servir de nada pero recuerda que gracias al mensaje que borro ella lo odiaba así que siguió su camino para su casa pero se percató que se dirigía a la escuela donde trabajaba la madre de serena así que dudo y decidió seguirlo para ver que pasaba

Mientras Ash llega a la escuela va en busca de la madre para saber cómo reaccionó ella

La encuentra y le dice que no es tiempo que la espere hasta el recreo y lo espero angustiado

Llego el momento y empieza a contarle.

Como reacciono le pregunto temblando

Pues la verdad

Que le pregunto angustiado y nervioso

Pues lo subió a su cuarto y se encerró y después de un rato subí a verla pero se había quedado dormida

Pero no te preocupes yo te llamo en la noche para que sepas lo que sucedió

Entiendo estaré esperando esa llamada se despidió y siguió con su entrenamiento

PERO EN ESE MOMENTO

A con que eso tramabas ya que se me hacía raro que no allá ido en dirección a casa de serena  
Así que se dispuso a ir con ella.


	5. EL SUEÑO

El comienza a explicarle desde el comienzo que porque se fue

\- mire señora todo comen so después de haber llegado a su hija en su casa llegue a la mía y tuve una llamada de un amigo informándome que madre había enfermado y que tenían que operarla de urgencia

Pero porque no nos dijiste nada le pregunto muy preocupada

-Intente comunicarme vine hacia aquí pero no había nadie ya no tenía tiempo de nada porque exclamo algo triste se hacía tarde para mi vuelo a casa así que le envié un mensaje a serena y entiendo porque no lo vio

Te entiendo y como está tu madre le pregunto muy preocupada

\- está bien gracias a la operación se puso mejor y esta con migo en la casa

-Comprendo pero la chica que vi Ayer en tu casa le pregunto nerviosa

Aaa ella en una amiga que me acompaño todo este tiempo y por eso quise invitarla a que conociera mi hogar que tanto le conté cuando me acompañaba a cuidar a mi madre

-Solo es tu amiga le pregunto algo seria

-Si nada mas respondió algo avergonzado por las pregunta que le había hecho

-Comprendo muy bien no te los pasado bien en este tiempo le exclamo

Y sin pensarlo dos veces pregunto por Serena algo preocupado

-No esta salió a cuidad lumios por una carrera de ryhons

-Y cuando volverá le pregunto angustiado

-A lo que ella responde

Mañana en la mañana llegara aquí pero no sería buena idea que la vieras

Porque ? le pregunto algo angustiado

Es que desde que te fuiste ella se lo ha pasado mal a tal punto que no pudo dormir varias noches intentando comprender que porque no le habías dicho nada

-Comprendo le contesto desanimado

Se levantó y le dijo:

\- no le diga nada que vine a verla no quisiera se ponga triste y no deseo que pase eso

-Así que le dejare esta nota y por favor dígale que los carteros se equivocaron de lugar o alguna excusa para decirle que por eso la nota no llego a tiempo

-Entendido no ^lo pensó dos veces^

Porque para ella era el muchacho indicado para su hija y lo ayudo para ver como reaccionaria su hija y luego contárselo

Le agradeció y cuando estaba a punto de salir la madre de serena le dice:

\- o puedo ocultarlo y le explica que hay un gran problema y le explica algo triste

Le dice que cuando él se fue ella se izó novia de kalm

-Por eso no creo que esto vaya a salir bien dijo algo preocupada

-No se preocupe solo quiero que entienda lo que me sucedió y espero que comprenda nada mas lo dijo algo desanimado

Pero le dice la madre de ella en lo que él responde

-Sé que él le dio lo que yo no pude en este tiempo

-Yo solo espero que este bien con él y que sea feliz ahora solo me interesa eso y espero que esa carta no afecte en nada esa relación lo dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Ya es hora de irme mi madre ha de estar preocupada lo dijo algo triste pero a la ves feliz

-Hasta pronto espero una respuesta motivadora

Llego a su hogar a punto de lágrimas por lo que le había dicho la madre de serena entro y sin darle ninguna explicación a su madre y a dawn solo entro en su cuarto y lo pensó una y mil veces que ojala todo se solucione pero cuando estaba a punto de dormir entra dawn y le pregunta que le había pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahs comenso a escribir detallando que el vendria en tres dias y que queria que se encontraran en el parque  
Despues saluo corriendo a casa de serena y dejo la carta a su madre para que le entregara en sus manos  
Amanecioa serena desperto fue a la cocina y su madre le dice:  
-Mira hija te llego una carta  
-Y de quien es pregunto desinteresada  
-Es de Ahs repondio  
-Como que de Ahs una sonrisa que no tuvo en varios años se le puso en su rostro  
La abrio y la leyo  
Y muy contenta dijo  
-Sii! al fin puedo habar con Ahs y explicarle que yo nunca recibi esa nota y por eso no pudo acompañarla cuando si madre estaba enferma  
Salio muy contenta hasta que se ebxontro con kalm  
-Que te paso te veo muy animada  
En lo que ella le responde  
-El volvera el volvera repitio varias veses esa frace  
-Como que el volvera pregunto algo molesto  
-Me refiero a Ahs respondio con una gran sonrisa  
A lo que el responde sarcasricamente  
-El no te habia dejado  
-Si pero me llego una nota que se habia ido porque su madre habia enfermado y que lo nesecitaba mas que nunca  
-comprendo ahora que vas a hacer le pregunto algo triste  
-Aun no se solo quiero que pase rapido esos tres dias psra charlar con el  
Mientras el le dice que no se ilucione tanto porque se podria llevarse una gran decepcion  
-Porque lo dices  
-Por nada solo por instuicion mia o que talves sea una mentira porque talves no llege  
Pero el ya sabia que estaba en el pueblo y que vino aconpañada por dawn  
Pero ya estaba todo listo para que algunas personas le disparen cuando el este dormido en su cuarto solo le faltaba confirmar la fecha  
Se despidió de serena y llamo a aquellas personas para decirles cuando  
Los llamo y les dijo  
-ya tengo la fecha  
En lo que ellos preguntaron  
-Y cuando va a ser  
-En dos días justo en la noche cuando todos estén dormidos para no levantar sospechas  
-comprendo a sus órdenes expreso el sujeto  
-Ya espero que salga bien todo esto les dijo y cerro la llamada  
-Todo sea por el bien de ella lo penso pero en realidad sabia que ellos eran el uno para el otro pero a el no le importó y siguió con su camino  
Pasaron dos días y kalm va en busca de ash para retarlo en una batalla en lo que pasa por casa de serena y se percató de un olor  
Se surigio a la cosina y vio que ella estaba preparando pokelitos para el pero penso ^ esos pokelitos se ven diferente y su olor no es igual a los que ella me preparaba solo la vio con una gran desilucion de que ella preparaba sus mejores pokelitos para ahs y no para el y dijo :  
Hoy se termina todo al fin y al cabo solo le servirá para ilusionarse y al fin olvidarlo para siempre  
camino por el y encontró a ash en el boque lo reto a una batalla en lo que ash respondió que no tenía tiempo y le dice  
-asi te haces llamar un maestro pokemon  
En lo que le responde  
-No es porque te tenga miedo sino porque no quiero llamar la atención  
Entonces responde

-es por serena verdad.


	7. Chapter 7

-es por serena verdad  
-quieres que no te vea porque sabes bien que le dijiste que la verias mañana  
En lo que le responde helado  
-porque lo dices  
-lo se todo se de tu mentira de que aun estas en pueblo paleta y que la madre de serena te ayudaba para ver como reaccionaria ella  
El le respondio  
-Como sabes todo esto  
Lo sospeche desde cuando te vi esa ves asi que te segui pero veo que si valio la pena porque desde esa ves lo supe todo y con detalles  
-asi que te reto a esta batalla si tu gana te digo la verdad de porque no recibio ese mensaje de texto  
Como sabes de ese mensaje pregunto enojado  
-Los sabras si logras ganarme en esta batalla  
-Bien lo hare pero si gano me lo cuentas con detalles y si pierdo  
-te vas y nunca mas vuelves respondio de una manera brusca y muy confiado  
-Bueno comensemos ya que esta batalla la ganare yo expreso ahs  
-No estes tan confiado le dijo con una gran tranquilidad  
La batalla comenso era de uno contra uno ash saca a greninnia y kalm a darkai la batalla estaba muy teñida hasta que ash usa la sincronizacion con su pokemon y la vence de un solo golpe  
-te he ganado asi que cuentamelo todo  
Le conto lo que el habia borrado ese mensaje porque no aceptaba que ella este con el y asi poder quedarsr con ella  
Paso un rato y ash molesto le dice  
-asi que tu fuiste el causante de todo  
-si pero lo hice por el bien de ella  
Como que por el bien de ella pregunto enogado y con ganas de golpearlo  
No ves que ella a sufrido mucho porque no pudo leer ese mensaje y estubo a tal punto de que ella no pudo dormir y tu me dices que es por el bien de ella  
Kalm dudoso de no saber que respendre dijo al borde de lagrimas  
-no pense que haya sufrido tanto me siento culpable de lo que ise y quiero arregarlo pero existe un problema  
Cual le pregunto ash  
Tengo miedo que ella me odie por todo lo que ise  
\- Pero tu mismo te lo ganaste  
Comprendo pero es la felicidad de ella no mia asi que mañana le contare todo despues de que tu hables con ella  
Comprendo asi que se despidieron y cada cual siguio su camino pero kalm en sus pensamientosa decia  
Ni de chiste se lo voy a decir ella es mia y no voy s darcela s alguien como ti si que sigue estando contento porque hoy sera tu ultimo dia  
Llego la noche ash estaba entusiasmado que no podia dormir pero luego un tiempo se quedo dormido y lo que iba a suceder sucedio .  
Se acerco a la casa miro por todas las ventanas vio que estaban durmiendo en el mejor cuarto de las casa y penso  
El debe estar hay no creo que siendo un multimillonario este durmiendo el el sofa  
Se dispuso a preparar el arma y sin pensarlo disparo  
-esta hecho exclamo  
Recogio rapidamente sus cosas y huyo  
Se levantaron asustados se reunieron todos en la sala pero ahs se pregunta  
-Y mi madre  
-nose dijo dawn preocupada  
Entonces subio las escaleras llego a su cuarto y vio la cruda verdad

sisisisisi se queme demore pero como la serie ya llego a su fin me mello la inspiracion ya actualizare pronto por eso dejo dos capitulos por el dia de hoy


End file.
